Mach Nicht Den Gleichen Fehler Version 2
by Kiddo
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt ebenfalls 2043.


MACH NICHT DEN GLEICHEN FEHLER (Version 2)

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis _

* * *

"Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" - Joseph Fiennes

"I always will remeber you by real good moments." "Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" oder "seaQuest 2032" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Die Handlung spielt mehrere Jahre nach der Serie.

Diese Geschichte existiert bereits in einer anderen Form und ich habe sie zum Teil umgeschrieben. Der Anfang ist sich sehr ähnlich und ich habe nur hier und dort etwas verändert. Später schlägt diese Version eine andere Richtung ein. Aber lest einfach selbst und entscheidet welche euch besser gefällt, ich persönlich mag beide weil sie doch so gleich und trotzdem vollkommen verschieden sind.

* * *

April 2043:

Lucas Wolenczak saß in einem kleinen Cafe und rührte nachdenklich in seinem Cappuccino herum.

Der heutige Tag war nicht einfach gewesen, aber das waren Beerdigungen ja nie... Es war so merkwürdig das Bridger auf einmal nicht mehr da war... Wenn er darüber nach dachte spürte er wieder diesen Kloß im Hals.

Als der blonde Wissenschaftler bemerkte das ein Schatten auf ihn fiel blickte er auf. Vor ihm stand ein Mann mit Sonnenbrille und Baseballkappe. Darunter konnte man schwarze Haare erkennen. Das Genie schätzte ihn vom Alter auf über 50 ein.

"Ist hier noch frei?"

Lucas nickte obwohl ihn eher nach allein sein zu mute war und rührte weiter in seiner Tasse herum. Konnte sich der Kerl nicht wo anders hinsetzten? Es waren doch noch mehrere Tische unbesetzt.

Der Mann setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber. "Ihre Rede bevor die Asche verstreut wurde hat mich sehr bewegt. Ich glaube niemand hätte das besser sagen können."

Der Wissenschaftler sah auf einmal auf. "Sie waren auf dem Schiff?" Capain Bridger hatte eine Seebestattung bekommen bei der dessen Asche im Meer verstreut worden war.

Der dunkelhaarige nickte. "Ich hab mich eher abseits gehalten. Ich vermute deshalb haben sie mich nicht gesehen Dr. Wolenczak."

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten. "Nennen sie mich Lucas. Dr. Wolenczak war mein Vater." Er fühlte sich immer unwohl wenn ihn jemand Doktor nannte. Er war früher für alle immer Lucas gewesen und so hatte er es heut auch noch am liebsten.

"Okay, Lucas." Er streckte die Hand aus. "Ich bin Bob."

Der Wissenschaftler nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie. "Angenehm."

Bob wusste zwar grob wen er da vor sich hatte, aber es war immer auch interessant zu hören was jemand über sich selbst dachte. "Darf ich fragen woher sie Bridger kennen?"

"Wie ich bereits auf der Beerdigung sagte, er war mein Vater."

"Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle das dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit entspricht."

Lucas nickte. "Da haben sie natürlich voll kommen Recht. Im Biologischen Sinne war Nathan nicht mein Vater. Aber es gehört mehr dazu ein Vater zu sein als bloß ein Kind zu zeugen."

"Wie haben sie ihn genau kennen gelernt?"

Der Wissenschaftler dachte zurück. "Ich traf ihn das erste Mal mit 16. Er war der Captain der seaQuest und ich Zivilist."

"Wau, ganz schön jung. Ihre Eltern haben sie früh ziehen lassen."

Der blonde Mann verzog kurz das Gesicht. "Nicht ganz. Unsere Beziehung war leider nicht die aller Beste. Mein Vater ließ damals seine Beziehungen spielen und kurz darauf war ich auf der seaQuest."

Bob nickte anteilvoll. "Das war sicherlich nicht einfach für sie."

"Nein, das war es mit meinen Eltern nie." Einen Moment lang war es still. "Aber verstehen sie mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, klar es war als Kind und Teenager schwer damit klar zu kommen und es zu akzeptieren. Aber irgendwann bin ich an den Punkt gekommen wo ich meinen Frieden gemacht habe, wo ich begriffen habe dies hinter mir zu lassen und mich auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann sah ihn sehr nachdenklich an. "Ist dies wirklich so einfach wie sie es jetzt klingen lassen?"

"Nein, kein bisschen. Aber wenn man es nicht tut frisst es einen innerlich auf und zerstört einen... Ich hatte Menschen die mir dabei geholfen haben."

"Bridger?"

Das Genie nickte. "Ja, unter anderem. Der Captain würde über die Jahre immer mehr zu meinem eigentlichen Vater. Ich bin froh, dass ich jemanden wie ihn in meinen Leben hatte. Ich weiß nicht wie es mir ohne ihn ergangen wäre..." Gedankenverloren schaute er für einen Moment lang aus dem Fenster. "Aber jetzt zurück zu ihrer eigentlichen Frage. Als dann die neue seaQuest gebaut wurden ist, hab ich ein paar Wochen bei ihm gewohnt. Als es dann so weit war und wir wieder in See stachen war ich Chef Computerspezialist, er hatte immer größtes Vertrauen zu mir."

Lucas überlegte wie er das nächste ab besten erzählen sollten. Schließlich war die ganze Hyberion Sache immer noch nicht so einfach zu erklären. "Na ja, nach dem wir 10 Jahre verschwunden waren, zog der Captain sich zurück um sich um seinen Enkel Michael zu kümmern." Wenn der Wissenschaftler an die erste Begegnung mit dem inzwischen 16 jährigen Teenager zurück dachte musste er lächeln. "Na ja, jedenfalls bekamen wir einen neuen Captain und ich wurde Ensign weil dies die einzige Möglichkeit war für mich zu bleiben. Die nächsten Begegnungen mit Captain Bridger waren nicht gerade die Besten."

"Waren sie sauer das er sie zurück ließ um sich um Michael zu kümmern?" Fragte Bob.

"Ja und nein. Wir brauchten ihn damals, ich brauchte ihn... aber ich konnte auch gut verstehen das er für seinen Enkel da sein wollte und nach Robert suchen wollte."

Der Mann mit der Basballkappe stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen. "Was wäre wenn er sie damals gefragt hätte mit ihnen zu gehen? Hätten sie die seaQuest verlasen?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Frage hab ich mir auch schon oft gestellt. Aber ich weiß es einfach nicht. An manchen Tagen denke ich mir das ich sofort die seaQuest mit ihm verlassen hätte an anderen wiederum nicht. Es kommt auch darauf an wann er mir die Frage gestellt hätte. Anfangs ging ich ja davon aus das ich weiterhin als Zivilist bleiben könnte."

"Wie kommt es das sie jetzt nicht mehr in der Navy sind?"

Der Wissenschaftler lächelte. "Mein Vertrag lief aus und ich hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis mich für weitere Jahre zu verpflichten. Klar, ich liebte die seaQuest aber ich hab gelernt das ich tief im inneren kein Soldat oder ähnliches bin. Meine Leidenschaft gehört der Wissenschaft und Technik. Das Angebot des Delphin-Zentrums kam genau zur richtiges Zeit."

Bob nickte verstehend. "Ich habe gehört, dass die seaQuest seit ein paar Jahren einen neuen Captain hat."

Lucas nickte. "Ja, Jonathan Ford. Er war früher der erste Offizier. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren für diesen Job vorstellen, abgesehen natürlich von Nathan, aber das ist etwas anderes..."

"Wie ging es dann weiter mit ihnen und Bridger?" Die art wie er seine Fragen stellte hatte etwas Merkwürdiges.

"Noch als ich Ensign war haben wir uns bei einem Landurlaub getroffen und uns lange unterhalten. Danach haben wir wieder regelmäßig miteinander gesprochen. Als ich aus dem Militärdienst ausschied ließ er mich erst einmal bei sich wohnen bis ich was Eigenes hatte. Aber auch danach haben wir uns mehr als einmal die Woche getroffen." Die ganzen Erinnerungen ließen den Wissenschaftler lächeln. "Als ich mit meiner zweiten Doktorarbeit beschäftigt war, hatte ich weniger Zeit und deshalb besuchte er mich mit Michael bei mir. So sparte ich mir den Weg zu seiner Insel. Als ich dann meinen Doktor hatte bekam ich auf einmal einen Anruf von Michael. Der Junge war total aufgeregt und meinte das ich unbedingt sofort zur Insel kommen müsste." Lucas grinste über das ganze Gesicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht amüsiert. "Ich sprang natürlich sofort in mein Boot und raste zur Insel. Ich dachte es wäre etwas Schlimmes passiert."

"Und war es das?" Bob hörte gespannt zu.

Der blonde Mann schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nicht im geringsten. Die beiden hatten beschlossen mich zu überraschen. Nathan hatte für mich ein eigenes Haus auf seiner Insel bauen lassen. Ich kann ihnen sagen ich fiel förmlich aus allen Wolken. Mit so etwas hatte ich nicht im Geringsten gerechnet."

"Und sind sie eingezogen?"

Lucas nickte. "Ich lebe immer noch dort. Die Insel ist ja nicht weit vom Festland entfernt und man hat seine Ruhe. Außerdem kann ich auch sehr viel Arbeit von zu Hause erledigen."

Bob winkte die Kellnerin heran und bestellte sich nun auch etwas zu trinken. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu. "Wie ist Bridger gestorben?" Seine Stimme klang belegt.

Der Wissenschaftler schluckte einmal und strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück. Auch nach all den Jahren trug er seine Haare immer noch fast wie damals. "Er ist abends ganz normal in ins Bett gegangen und nicht mehr aufgewacht. Es war ein friedlicher Tod."

Für einen Moment war es still am Tisch. "Gut zu wissen." Er nahm einen schnellen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. "Der blonde Teenager, der heute fast die ganze Zeit neben ihnen stand, war Michael, hab ich Recht?"

Lucas nickte bloß.

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er ist verständlicherweise sehr mitgenommen. Sein Großvater war das einzige was er hatte. Sie waren sich sehr nahe." Wenn Lucas an Michael dachte wurde sein Kloß im Hals noch dicker als er eh schon war.

Bob schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte wissen was jetzt aus ihm wird. Schließlich ist er noch nicht Volljährig."

"Da seine Eltern ja nicht auffindbar sind, kümmert sich im Moment das Jugendamt um ihn. Er ist fürs erste in einer Wohngruppe untergebracht." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Aber ich arbeite daran das er bei mir und meiner Freundin auf der Insel wohnen kann und ich das Sorgerecht bekomme. Meiner Meinung nach sollte es deshalb keine größeren Probleme geben... aber falls doch werde ich die Besten Anwälte die ich finden kann engagieren, auch wenn es mir mein ganzes Vermögen kosten sollte."

"Warum wollen sie sich um Michael kümmern?" Bobs Tonfall klang prüfend, als ob er sicher stellen wollte das es dem Teenager gut ging.

"Der Captain hat viel für mich getan und ich jetzt möchte ich etwas für ihn tun. Aber der Hauptgrund ist das ich den Jungen sehr gut leiden kann. Er ist eine art kleiner Bruder für mich. Mir liegt sehr viel daran das er bei mir ist und ich weiß auch das er bei mir wohnen möchte."

Die Kellnerin brachte Bob eine Tasse Kaffee.

Lucas musterte den dunkelhaarigen Mann genauer. "Aber nun erzählen sie mir mal woher sie Nathan kennen."

Bob goss sich einen Schluck Milch in den Kaffee. "Ich bin ein Freund von Robert. Ich kenne ihn von klein auf."

Der Wissenschaftler dachte kurz über die Worte nach. "Sie sagten sie sind ein Freund von Robert, nicht das sie einer waren."

Bob zuckte kurz zusammen, er hätte seine Worte besser wählen sollen.

"Sie haben noch Kontakt zu ihm?" das ganze klang eigentlich mehr wie eine Feststellung und nicht eine Frage.

Der ältere nickte zögernd. "Ja, hab ich."

"Wie geht es ihm?"

"Gut. Aber eigentlich dürfte ich ihnen das gar nicht sagen."

"Warum?"

Der Mann mit der Basballkappe und Sonnenbrille schwieg und lies seinen Blick durch das Cafe schweifen.

Lucas entschied sich ganz direkt zu sein, vielleicht würde er dann etwas mehr erfahren. "Warum hat Robert alle glauben lasen das er Tod sei? Das hat seinen Eltern fast das Herz gebrochen."

Bob nickte. "Ich weiß..." Er lies seinen Blick erneut durch das Cafe wandern. "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann ihnen einfach nicht mehr erzählen."

Der Wissenschaftler musterte seinen Gesprächspartner für einen Augeblick. "Was glauben sie wie Michael reagiert wenn ich ihm erzähle das ich jemand getroffen habe der Kontakt zu seinem Vater hat?" Er sah Bob eindringlich an. "Wissen sie, dies hier ist vielleicht eine einmalige Chance. Michael könnte endlich erfahren warum er als Kind allein gelassen wurde. Es würde ihm helfen vieles besser zu verstehen. Bitte geben sie Michael und Robert diese Chance!"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann ring sichtlich mit sich selber. Schließlich beugte er sich nach vorne. "Ich hoffe ich kann ihnen vertrauen und werde meine Entscheidung nicht bereuen." Er hatte seine Worte leise gesprochen. Lucas musste sich ebenfalls nach vorne lehnen um ihn zu verstehen. "Wissen sie, Robert hat damals etwas gesehen was nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war."

"Wie meinen sie das genau." Der Wissenschaftler legte sie Stirn in Falten.

"Tut mir leid, ich kann ihnen dies einfach nicht näher erläutert. Ich kann ihnen nur so viel sagen, dass er eigentlich auf dem zerstörten Schiff hätte sein sollen es aber durch diese Sache nicht wahr. Das er auf einmal als Tot galt war ein glücklicher Zufall."

"Warum hat er sich nicht bei seinen Eltern gemeldet und ihnen alles erzählt?"

"Dies war einfach nicht möglich obwohl er sich deshalb furchtbar fühlte Er musste seine neue Tarnung aufrechterhalten und er wollte auch seine Eltern nicht in Gefahr bringen."

"Ich versteh nicht ganz." Eigentlich verstand Lucas schon, aber er erhoffte sich so Bob noch etwas mehr entlocken zu können.

"Robert ist im Zeugenschutzprogramm."

Das Genie schwieg einen Moment lang. "Diese Sache die er damals gesehen hat, ist er deshalb immer noch in Gefahr?"

"Schwierig zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich aber eher nicht." Er starrte in seinen Kaffee. "Er hat sich oft gewünscht zurück zu kehren. Aber das ist definitiv unmöglich."

Lucas schwieg erneut. Er fand es furchtbar das Robert niemals Kontakt zu seiner Familie aufgenommen hatte, konnte es aber andererseits auch gut nachvollziehen. Er entschied sich ein klein wenig das Thema zu ändern. "Und was ist mit Michael? Ich meine irgendwie muss sich Robert ja ein neues Leben aufgebaut haben. Warum hat er seinen Sohn plötzlich allein gelassen?"

"Michaels Mutter starb bei der Geburt." Bob seufzte traurig. "Es war nicht einfach für Robert. Auf einmal war er mit einem kleinen Kind alleine. Er war total überfordert aber versuchte sein Bestes." Erneut blickte er sich prüfend im Cafe um. "Plötzlich tauchte jemand wieder auf vor dem er dachte das er sicher sei. Es gelang ihm sich mit Michael in Sicherheit zu bringen aber ab da hatte er ständig Angst. Er fürchtete, dass er seinen Sohn in große Gefahr brachte. Er wusste, dass sich niemand an seinem Sohn vergreifen würde, es war eher die Angst das ihm etwas zustoßen würde und Michael plötzlich ganz alleine wäre."

"Und deshalb hat er Michael weg gegeben? Um ihn zu schützen?" Lucas hatte das Gefühl als ob er ein Puzzle vor sich hatte und er allmählich das Motiv erkennen konnte.

Bob nickte. "Ja, er gab ihn zu Leuten denen er Vertraute. Er nahm ihnen das Versprechen ab das sie sich gut um seinen Sohn kümmern sollten und falls Nathan irgendwann einmal wieder auftauchen sollte sie ihn zu ihm bringen sollten. Er hat den Leuten nie gesagt warum er sich nicht selbst um seinen Sohn kümmern konnte."

Lucas wischte gedankenverloren an einem Fleck auf der Tischdecke herum. "Es ist ihm sicherlich schwer gefallen seinen Sohn allein zu lassen."

"Das ist es." Bob nickte bestätigend.

Der blonde Wissenschaftler schwieg einen Moment lang. "Glauben sie das es sicher genug wäre, das Michael seinen Vater an einem vorher verabredeten Punkt treffen könnte?"

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Was heißt das? Das es zu gefährlich wäre oder das Robert Angst vor einem Treffen mit seinen Sohn hat?" Lucas konnte schon aus der Körpersprache des anderen erkennen wie die Antwort lauten würde.

"Eher letzteres. Er befürchtet, dass Michael ihn hassen könnte weil er ihn allein gelassen hatte."

Das frühere seaQuest Crewmitglied zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wissen sie das mit den Gefühlen kann man nie voraussehen. Es kann gut sein das Michael sauer ist, das ist doch schließlich auch nachvollziehbar. Aber ich bin mir sicher, das er gut zuhören wird und wenn Robert ihm die Wahrheit sagt wird er dies verstehen. Nathan hat ihm immer viel von Robert erzählt weil er sicher stelle wollte das sein Vater nicht ein kompletter Fremder für ihn ist." Er schwieg kurz. "Alles was ich sicher weiß ist das es da einen 16 jährigen wundervollen Jungen gibt der sich kaum etwas mehr wünscht als seinen Vater kennen zu lernen."

Bob nickte. "Ich werde es ihm erzählen. Aber ich kann ihnen nichts versprechen."

"Mehr wollte ich gar nicht hören." Er stand auf und holte sich Stift und Zettel von der Kellnerin. Wieder am Tisch schrieb er ein paar Sachen auf. Er schob den Zettel seinem gegenüber zu. "Das erste ist meine ganz private Handynummer. Die hat kaum jemand. Das andere sind zwei Emailadressen die ich noch heute Abend einrichten werde. Die erste ist meine und die zweite ist für Robert. Ich werde beide mit einem von mir entwickelten Programm sichern so das keiner sie knacken kann. Außerdem werde ich sie so absichern das die Post abgerufen werden kann ohne das jemand fremdes erkennen kann wo der Computer steht wo sie abgeschickt wurden ist. Das System ist absolut sicher, so gar mehr als das. Ganz unten steht Roberts Passwort. Robert soll entschieden was er damit anfangen möchte. Falls er ein Treffen für zu gefährlich hält, denke ich ist ein Email Kontakt mit seinen Sohn besser als gar nichts."

Lucas schloss kurz die Augen. "Auch wenn ich ihnen gesagt habe das ich mit meinen Eltern Frieden geschlossen habe, wünsche ich mir doch sehr das ich einen besseren Kontakt zu ihnen gehabt hätte. Aber leider war dies unmöglich und ich muss damit für immer leben."

Bob schluckte. "Wie gesagt ich kann ihnen nichts versprechen... Aber jetzt möchte ich das sie mir etwas versprechen."

"Um was geht es?"

"Um Michael. Ich kann ihnen anhören wie viel ihnen der Junge bedeutet und das macht mich sehr glücklich. Es ist gut zu wissen das es da jemanden gibt und er nicht allein ist. Bitte versprechen sie mir in Roberts Namen gut für den Jungen zu sorgen und immer für ihn da zu sein."

Der Wissenschaftler schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das brauch ich ihnen nicht zu versprechen. Das ist für mich selbstverständlich!" Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. "Ich muss jetzt los, ich möchte auf keinen Fall zu dem Termin mit dem Jugendamt zu spät kommen."

Bob nickte. "Natürlich. Gehen sie schon, ich lad sie auf den Cappuccino ein."

"Danke." Sagte er lächelnd.

Der ältere nickte. "Es war nett sie kennen zu lernen."

"Ebenfalls." Lucas stand auf und wandte sich noch einmal an seinen Gesprächspartner. "Kennen sie die einfachste Art der Lüge?"

"Nein."

"Die Wahrheit sagen aber das wesentlichste Verschweigen. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie meine Eltern Robert!"

Und mit diesen Worten verließ Lucas das Cafe und ließ einen nachdenklichen Robert Bridger zurück.

ENDE

geschrieben in der Nacht vom 7. zum 8. Oktober


End file.
